Illuminated By Moonlight
by SlayNKitti
Summary: Based after Eclipse. Bella gets her happy ending with Edward. Now, the focus shifts to Bella’s best friend from Arizona and a new guy that could beat Edward in looks? Forks will be shook upside, down.
1. Introduction

'Next Exit Forks,' read the sign. She turned her attention away from the forest green sign and her baby blue-green eyes stayed focused on the road ahead of her. Although her thoughts kept escaping into a dark place in her mind. This was about the time tears would begin to drip from the corner of her eyes; streaming down her face faster then a river's current. However, it seemed she was currently out of the salty liquid.

The dark blue, five door, Chevy, Aveo made it's stop; now parked in the drive way next to an older red truck. A sigh escaped the drivers soft pink lips as she opened the door. Her delicate hand ran through her blonde hair. She looked over the house… it was nothing like she would have pictured from her best friends letters. She was startled by a bush that rustled in the near by forest. She turned her attention in the direction of the noise; and her thoughts began to race, _'It Would Be Just My Luck To Get Eaten By Some Wolf.'_

"Brittany!?" shrieked a young girl. The girl's dark brown hair tossed in the breeze behind as she ran towards the dark blue car. The excitement played out on the features of her face.

Brittany jumped, once again startled this time by her best friend, who she made a comment to, "Bella, your right. This place is just way to green."

Bella immediately gave a chuckle. She remembered all letters she had sent to Brittany about Forks. She had almost told her everything; leaving out the few obvious details. She couldn't tell Brittany facts about her 'fiancé'…. oh, how she hated that word…. being a vampire or her best male friend beings a werewolf. Bella's brown eyes looked around the surrounding forest; she knew they were both somewhere in all that green mess watching this reunion right this second.

"I wish you were visiting on better terms," replied Bella. The excitement that once controlled the features on her face drowned in a sorrow nodded.

Brittany's sorrow expression hadn't changed much in the last few days. She agreed, "Me too."

They both stood in an awkward silence.

After what seemed like a couple of long minutes, Bella took a few steps forward, extended her arms, and hugged her old best friend from Arizona. Her brown eyes began to drip with the same salty liquid Brittany was currently out of. Brittany could only manage to give a soft hug in return.

"They were like my parents too," said Bella through her steady stream of tears.

Brittany gave another nod. It was the only thing she figured she could do as she replied, "They thought of you as another daughter."

Bella's lips twisted into a light smile at the thought of that. It was comforting to know that if it had happened to Bella instead; Brittany's parents would have been there for her. She released Brittany from the hug and took a couple of steps back. She stood looking over her old best friend. They use to be loners at school together. Neither ever got boys attention; because neither looked like tan bleach blonds. Both shared the same pale complexion and common personality traits. Brittany hadn't changed a lot; the only thing different was the new blond highlights.

"Thanks, for letting me stay here so I can finish school," stated Brittany in almost a whisper.

Bella left the small smile that twisted on her lips. She gave a shake of her head, letting Brittany know it was the least she could do. She added on, "You should really thank Charlie; his house."

Brittany just looked ahead at the house where she would be staying until Senior year was over.

She couldn't stand for another moment of awkward silence and spoke softly, "Let's bring your things into the house."

"Okay," muttered out Brittany.


	2. Australia

Brittany sat in her mellow classroom, bored. The teacher continued to lecture in front of the entire class. Sometimes he would turn his back to the class and write a few things in red on the dry earse board about proper spelling. Brittany already understood the terms of spell-check. She also knew how to use junctions, periods, and commas. This was a pointless lesson for the idiot in the class room that didn't want to take their time to hit a button and make sure their spelling was accurate. The idiots that seemed to run their words all together. Brittany shook her head as the teacher one again turned his back on the classroom. This seemed to be a signal to the students that said 'Now you can talk to each other.' Brittany heard some students behind her talking about a party, that, she knew the only reason she would get invited was because she was the new girl from a big town. She also knew she was in no mood to go to the party. A sigh escaped through her pink glossy lips. All she really wanted was to be alone.

She tapped the end of her pencil against the empty page of the notebook. Her baby blue-green eyes glanced up at the clock. She only had to listen to this for another couple of minutes. She decided she wanted to be one of the first to get out of the classroom, so she shut her notebook and began to put it into her dark blue bag. After that she waited in silence, running a hand through her dirty blond hair that had recent blond highlights.

"Psst," whispered an already familiar male voice. She found the fact that she could tell it was _his_ voice quite annoying. She had only been attending school three days.

"Yes, Mike?" asked Brittany. She rolled her eyes in his directions, so she would be facing him. Her eyes met his blue ones; she couldn't blame him for being cute. She couldn't blame him for being polite, or friendly. She could blame him for following her around like a puppy. She remembered when Bella had warned her about being nice to him. She had to learn to take Bella's advice more often.

Mike gave his usual boyish smile that lit up his face to make it look that much cuter before speaking, "You should come to the party tonight and don't forget to bring Bella."

"She has plans with Edward. They actually left school early, they're going to pick me up afterwards and we're all going to go to the Cullens" replied Brittany giving him a sweet smile before adding on, "But, thanks for the invite."

Brittany noted the disappointed look on Mikes face; it almost seemed a bit angered. Brittany's smile turned upside down and her thoughts took over, _'Poor boy, still likes Bella.'_

Finally, the class was dismissed and before Mike had a chance to speak; Brittany got out of her seat. She was speeding towards the door, which, made her one of the first ones out of the classroom. _'Freedom… at last!' _thought Brittany. A smile hinted to appear on her lips, the corners creasing up. She remained that way as she walked through several groups of students. She had to get to the parking lot where she would meet Edward's shiny Volvo. Then it was off to home and helping plan her best friend's wedding. Well, her and Alice as the two maid of honors would. She headed to the parking lot of the school, looking for a silver Volvo… she waited by the entrance of the school. She tried to let herself build up excitement. She noticed how excited Alice always was and was jealous of the overall happy-ness she oozed. All Brittany wanted was to forget about the tragedies that were her life and have one truly happy moment.

After a while of waiting…. She stopped trying to gain a happy, excited edge. She had dropped the act entirely. She had become angry and a little frustrated as she saw the last of the students cars leave the student parking. She shook her head a bit. She couldn't believe that her best friend forgot about her. Tears began to fill her baby- blue green eyes… but, she refused to let them fall. She didn't care if this meant she would have red rims around her eyes. It was better then having running mascara. She let the tears build up and began to walk. She began her journey close to woods, heading home.

Brittany was so busy keeping her eyes on the ground to help her focused on holding the tears back. She hadn't noticed the occasional cars that drove by; simply because she didn't care about them. All she could think of is, _'stupid shiny Volvo owner.' _She continued, listening to her white and pink skater shoes scoot against the black tar of concrete. That's when she heard someone asking, "May I ask what's wrong?"

Brittany's baby blue-green eyes looked up; meeting his dark brown eyes. She hadn't even noticed him coming her way; which was a darn same, because, this guy was not bad on the eyes. She looked him over; he had messy black hair, a gorgeous white smile, and was close to perfect. He was wearing mostly black; black leather jacket, black shirt, black combat boots, and a dark blue pair of jeans. Brittany blushed instantly and looked away. She wondered if he had noticed the fact she was staring at him. She tried to fake a smile and replied, "My ride just forgot me."

"That's never good," chuckled the guy through another generous smile. He seemed almost amused by the fact Brittany was left stranded. The fact Brittany was alone.

Brittany should have become grumpy that he found her situation amusing. Brittany managed to look back up at him; her expression saying she was about to tell him where to put his ego... but, this time when he spoke she had caught an accent; this caused the ends of her lips to twitch up into a small smile. She forgot about being grumpy and although she wanted to giggle at his accent; she refrained from doing so. Curiously she asked, "Where are you from?"

"Where am I from?" asked the guy back. He held a confused expression on his gorgeous face. A face that would make any boy jealous. A face the would make any girls heart skip a beat.

"Mmhmm," replied Brittany. Her smile grew as she continued to explain, "It's just you have an accent, so you can't be from the states. Right?" A nervous giggle managed to slip from her soft pink lips. She scolded herself for letting this happen.

"Australia," replied the guy. A smirked had crossed those perfect lips of his before he continued, "Oh, my manners. I'm Alex."

Brittany tried her best not to melt in a puddle in front of him. He was one of the cutest guys she I ever seen; although she would have to see him next to Edward before she could place him in the number one spot. She already knew for sure no one could have a cuter smirk then him.

"And you are?" asked Alex.

The question shook Brittany from her daydream. She couldn't help, but, once again nervously giggle with her reply, "Oh. me? I'm Brittany."

"Well, Brittany… a girl like you really shouldn't be walking around out here all by herself," stated Alex. He had a matter of fact tone that gave the impression that he knew what he was talking about.

Brittany shrugged; letting her giggle exterior fade. She wasn't all about looks; especially when she managed to un-glue her eyes from this mysteriously handsome guy named Alex. Her eyes now remained on the road she had to travel. A sigh escaped her lips as thoughts of how long it would take her to walk all the way home filled her head. She spoke, dully, "Well, I don't have much of a choice."

"I know," replied Alex.

She glanced up only to see his smirk had turned a bit smug. She shook her head… he was good-looking so maybe he was a jerk after all. Most good-looking guys were. She knew that from experience. She began to move past him, so she could continue on her journey home. She managed to pass the shade the forest had provided; that's when she noticed that the once rare sunny day was turning gray and cloudy. The breeze gave Brittany goose bumps. _'Could this day get any worse?'_ asked Brittany to herself.

She soon felt a rough texture on her skin, which, startled her. She looked up to see Alex wrapping his black leather jacket around her. He had been studying her and quickly gave her a charming smile when he realized she had looked up at him. She wondered how she didn't notice him sliding it off in the first place.

"Uhh.." stuttered Brittany, "Thank you… but.."

Alex cut her off and spoke, his voice rough and in charge, "I'm walking you home."


End file.
